Kamigami No Asobi: The Gate to No Return
by Sotomura Sakura
Summary: COMPLETED. Yui's ex-boyfriend have transferred to her school and is causing dramas to happen between her and the gods. What happens if he is not the real problem but the new girl is? Once she had taken the step, there is no return and she would have to continue. What will happen to Yui?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Yui was at home with her two brothers when one of them, Manabu, asked her with a strained smile on his face, "So… are the boys… disturbing you in school?"

"Aniki, your face looks like it's cramping up." Jun said without any emotions while his attention was fixed on Yui's bag.

***Smack***

"Nobody would treat you like a mute even if you don't speak…" Manabu took Yui's textbook and smacked Jun's head.

"Hey! That's my textbook. I need for tomorrow! Don't just destroy my stuff!" Yui hurriedly took back the book does her best to straighten out the creases of her newly minted textbook.

"Ah… sorry. Hey, as an apology, I'll treat you to some ice cream!" Manabu's eyes sparkled as he stood up.

"No thanks…" Yui replied, much to Manabu's disappointment.

"Are you embarrassed to go out with me?" Tearing up, Manabu is creating his own drama.

"No! For some reason, my eyelid has been twitching and my sixth sense tells me something bad is going to happen so I prefer not to go out…" Yui's explanation made Manabu a tad relieved.

"She's lying. She just doesn't want to go out with you or your sister complex." Jun said and immediately ran towards his room with Manabu on his trail.

As her older brothers fought, Yui packed her things to get ready for school, reciting to herself a little speech to make herself motivated, "I just hope that nothing bad will happen… Yui! Be cheerful! You can do anything!"

* * *

_Hello, i hope you will enjoy my new story! Please give your truthful thoughts!_

_Please give credit to my beta: ElGato44_


	2. Chapter 1: Returning of Trouble

**Returning of Trouble**

The gods had transferred to Yui's school due to Zeus's persistence. While it was fun for the gods, Yui was tired out every single day. Regardless, it was still enjoyable having the gods around her.

"Hey! Concentrate!" Yui whispered loud enough for Takeru to hear while they were having lessons in class.

"Hey! Will you stop?!" Yui was getting irritated with Takeru throwing crumbled papers at her when she was trying to concentrate in class.

One of the crumpled paper bounced off Yui's head and hit Loki. He was like a bear with a sore head when he threw it back. The other gods joined the fun without knowing that the teacher was on them.

An angry frown creased the teacher's forehead and he shouted. "Kusanagi Yui and the transfer students! Out!" The gods and Yui were surprised by the teacher's sudden outburst. Pointing at the entrance, he glared at them, looking annoyed. Ayano giggled at the sight of the furious teacher. The gods and Yui kneeled down outside the class however, Takeru and Loki's tricks are not quite done yet.

"For crying out loud will you guys give it a rest?! Being punished at the corridor where everybody can see is already so embarrassing!" Their constant pranks got on Yui's nerves. Loki stopped instantly and let go of Yui's strand of hair that he was twisting with before.

"Detention after school~" The teacher poked his head out and smiled. It seems that he heard the commotion outside the classroom.

"Damn… we are sure going to get a tongue-lashing from him!" Takeru seemed regretful of his actions.

After school when they finished detention, they were at the lockers preparing to go home. They were worn out with fatigue.

"Damn it! I can't believe that teacher made us write a 2000 word essay! My hands are cramping up right now!" Loki complained while flexing his fingers.

"It's all yours and Takeru's fault…" Hades murmured loud enough for them to hear.

"HUH? You want to have a go?!" Takeru tried stomping towards Hades but was held by the shoulders by Balder and Apollon.

"Enough already, fighting is no good… I'm tired so let's go home." Yui walked towards the entrance, leaving the gods behind, flustered as they tried to catch up with her. During the journey, the gods were trying to cheer Yui up.

"Look at this!" Balder pushed his nose up and looked just like a piggy. This made Yui laugh. Sacrificing his looks to make her smile, which girl would not like it? They sent her home that day.

***Next day***

"Today we have new transfer students!" The teacher announced as he opened the door. An adorable girl and a guy came in. All the guys in the class were practically drooling over the sight of the girl. For the guy, he might look ordinary at first glance, but the longer you stared at him, the more handsome he looks.

"Introduce yourselves."

"Hello, my name is Clover. Nice to meet you." Clover smiled with her thin lips. Her big eyes sparkled with interest when she saw the gods.

"My name is Ryan." He doesn't seemed very enthusiastic about the introduction but when he saw Yui, his eyes went wide. Yui know that he was staring at her but she didn't know why. Does Ryan knows her? The gods saw their eye contact. Takeru rolled up his selves and showed his biceps, indicating to Ryan to not hit on Yui. Ryan saw it but just smiled. Takeru rolled down his selves in embarrassment, blushing as red as an octopus.

During lunch time, Ayano was with Yui. As they were taking out their bentos, Ryan approached them.

"Yui!" He could hardly contain his joy as he stood in front of her.

"Do I know you?" Puzzled, Yui frowned, trying to remember who he was.

"Don't you remember me? It's me! Ryan!" Ryan was pointing at himself and doing strange gestures.

"Ryan… who?"

"Oh my god! You don't remember me? I'm so sad!" He fell to his knees and started pretending that he was crying. Yui looked at Ayano for help.

"Hey! Didn't I warn you?!" The gods gathered near the table where Yui and Ayano were sitting.

"Oh it's cool man! I know her!" He stood up and put his arms around Yui.

***Slap!***

His arms were slapped away by Loki. Loki took out his hand sanitizer and pressed a generous amount before he started applying it on his hands.

"Hey! Aren't you too mean bro?" Loki stared at him for quite a while time. Not knowing what Loki was staring at, Ryan looked around and touched his body, looking for faults.

"W-What are you looking at?" Flustered, Ryan asked, looking insecure.

"A cockroach of course." Loki said calmly and everyone burst out in laughter.

"Okay, that's enough sarcasm." Still laughing, Yui tried to get back to the topic.

"So do I really know you?"

"Yes my baby! Don't you remember your beloved Ryan whom you dated a few years back?" Yui thought to herself for a moment and she suddenly jumped up.

"You're THAT Ryan?! You've changed too much!" Yui stared at him in disbelief.

"My baby! You've remembered!" Ryan was going in for a hug as the gods intercepted.

"You had a boyfriend?!" The gods were shocked.

"Yes?" Yui tilted her head, confused about their overreaction.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" The gods seemed pissed and annoyed.

"Because you've never asked? Besides, it's all in the past." The gods grinned from ear to ear at her sentence. They turned around and stood beside each other, creating something like an impregnable fence.

"You hear that? Yui said it's IN THE PAST. So you can go back to your seat."

"Hey that hurts! We are still friends aren't we?" Yui nodded. With her support, Ryan slipped past the gods and hugged Yui. When the gods were going to separate them, Clover came and pulled Balder's arm.

"Hello, I'm Clover, will you guys show me around the school?" It seems that Clover had taken a liking to the gods.

"I can do it!" The boys in the class came over and said enthusiastically.

"No… I want them…" She puckered her lips and her big eyes began to form tears. She looked like an adorable animal but the gods just brushed her off like she didn't even existed. She did not give up and kept trying. She succeeded in pulling Loki away. Ayano looked at Clover and thought: Who is that girl? To be able to pull one of them away means that she is capable… or should I saw slimy, I must lookout for Yui…

"Goodbye baby, see you tomorrow~" Ryan gave a flying kiss when the class ended. The gods could not muster up a single ounce of strength anymore after dealing with Ryan's overflowing energy.

"Yui, are you sure you dated this kind of guy?" Ayano questioned.

"Yes… but he changed a lot. He used to be quiet and considerate." Yui thought of the past and looked down in disappointment.

"Let me guess, you're disappointed because he is not who you used to love?" Ayano smirked as she tried to tease Yui.

"It's not like I liked him or anything… it was because I could not reject him that is why we dated for a while." Yui said with every ounce of guilt. Ayano shook her head when she heard her reason.

At the same time, someone was outside listening to the whole conversation. That person snorted and walked away.

* * *

_Hi people~ I've finished updating the Resentment of the fallen so please have a look! And don't worry, unlike the title, it has happy ending! Please give the gate to no return lots of love too! And... i wouldn't mind reviews you know... ^^_

_Please give credit to my beta: ElGato44_


	3. Chapter 2: Planned Misunderstanding

_**Planned misunderstanding**_

* * *

_**Hey guys~ Thank you so much for even taking the time to read it! To the anonymous guest that always do R&amp;R, thank you so much! To OtakusOnline, thank you for all the reviews you have given! It means a lot to me even receiving one review! It brightens up my day and i really hope i can brighten yours with my story too~ (but for this chap, it isn't that happy...) Btw people, don't be shy and request scenes okay? It will make my stories better! ^^**_

_**Please give credit to my beta: ElGato44**_

* * *

"Yui! Is it true?!" The gods came rushing to the class, confronting Yui. Being in the middle of a meal, she was surprised.

"What is?" She asked, not sure what the gods were talking about.

"That you and that dumb Ryan reconciled!" Takeru's face twisted in disgust when he mentioned Ryan's name.

"HUH?! No! Where did that come from?" Hearing Yui's response, they sighed in relief. They sat down only after they calmed down.

"We heard rumours around the school so we thought it might be true since that Ryan guy kept sticking to you like a leech these past few days." Ever since Ryan had arrived, he has been sticking to Yui like a magnet, to make things worse, Clover have also been trying to gain the gods' attention. At first, the way where she wanted attention was cute. However, as time passes by, she was the most hated girl in the entire school. Rumor has it that she stole quite a few boyfriends from her best friends.

"Well, don't worry, Yui won't do that." Ayano reassured them while chewing on a piece of bread, looking unconcerned.

The gods decided to put their trust in Yui. They went back to their seats. But who would spread such lies? Ryan came in the class and went straight to Yui's table.

"Oh my… Darling, are you still in love with me?" Ryan looked very proud of himself. The gods are glaring at him. Yui did not reply him but instead, continue whatever she was doing like he was as invisible as air.

"Hello? Earth calling to Yui!" Starting to get annoyed, he waved his hands in front of Yui.

"This is ridiculous. You and I know that we are never getting back together so just ignore the rumours. I don't care who spread it because it didn't hurt anyone." Ryan looked embarrassed after getting shot down so bluntly. He walked away silently. While he was walking, he tripped and fell to the ground. Turning around to take a look, he found Loki's feet right in front of his feet. He glared and ran out of the class.

"Hey Loki! Why be so mean? No matter what, he is still my friend…" Not having the heart to look at her ex-boyfriend in this state, she reprimanded Loki. Loki pretended not to hear and went on fooling around.

After school, Yui opened her locker and she saw a note in it. The note says: Yui! Help me! I think I'm going to get beaten up! - Ryan. When she read this, she ran around the school searching for him. When she finally found him, he was getting beaten up. With no choice, Yui took the gym equipment and started hitting the bad guys with it. They ran away and Yui approached Ryan immediately. She supported Ryan as he could not stand up and was preparing to bring him to the infirmary. His head was covered with blood. She looked at the door and saw the gods standing there, staring at her and Ryan.

"You said that you're not dating right? Then what is this?" Apollon murmured loud enough for everyone to hear. Knowing that if she delayed, Ryan will lose even more blood, she walked past the gods without answering.

"But why were they there?" Yui asked herself as she was attending to Ryan's wounds.

"I told them that if you really cared for me, when I'm being beaten up and you know it, you will come and save me which means that you still have feelings for me." Ryan sounded smug.

"Y-You what?!" Shocked, Yui dropped the cotton ball which she was using to clean Ryan's wounds. She slapped Ryan's injured shoulder to give him a small lesson and ran off to find the gods to explain everything. When she finally found them, they were in a black mood.

"Listen… it's not what you think…" She tried to explain, panting.

"Not what we think? Why did you save him? Do you still like him?" Balder was irritated by Yui's action's earlier.

"Don't you trust me?" With just one sentence, the gods went silent. They have too little faith in Yui.

"If the same thing happen to any of you, I would do the same." She speak with determination in her eyes. Calming down and thinking about it, the gods apologized. They were too rash.

"So we're good?" They hugged each other as a sign of friendship. At the same time, 'that' person saw the entire scene and frowned.

The next day in school, Yui was having lunch like any other normal day.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" It was Clover who had asked. Being the nice person she was, Yui allowed Clover to sit with them. Ayano was staring at Clover the entire time, trying to figure out her motives.

"Erm… I'm sorry to intrude just like that but I wanted to talk to you about something…" She looked down, blushing. She looked so cute that Yui is helplessly drawn towards her.

"Could you… not get so close to the guys? I really like them and I really want one of them to be my boyfriend… I sorry for being so bad…"

She feel herself shrivel up into a dried prune. Yui looked at Ayano for help. Ayano shook her head, disliking the idea. However, looking at the cute and innocent Clover, Yui was unable to reject her request so she agreed to it.

Clover eyes glittered with tears of joy as she thanked Yui over and over again. After she had left, Ayano started to nag Yui.

For the next few days, Yui avoided the gods as much as possible. Once the bell rings, she would get scarce and thus, creating a chance for Clover.

"Guys~ let's go have lunch together!" She excitedly said while the gods were trying to find Yui. Since Yui was not in sight, they went along with Clover. For days, they resorted to going along with Clover, since Yui was elsewhere.

"Yui!" The gods happened to caught sight of Yui when they were having lunch and they all ran towards her, leaving Clover alone.

"Where have you been? Why have you not been eating lunch with us?" They questioned the surprised Yui who was with Ayano and Ryan.

"Well… I have my reasons…" The gods looked at Ryan, eyes filled with jealousy. To make things worse, Ryan kissed Yui's cheek as an act of revenge on the gods for bullying him. The gods were blazing with fury.

"So you prefer Ryan over us. Is it?" They began being hostile to Yui without knowing her real intention for avoiding them.

"No-"Not letting Yui interrupt them, they continued.

"If so, why are we even here?" The gods looked hurt and the next minute, they ran out of the school. Wanting to explain, Yui chased after them.

"Wait! Let me explain!" Yui was out of breath when she reached the traffic light. The gods were a traffic light away. They stood there, staring at Yui with hurt expressions on their face. Just when the gods turned around, they heard a screeching sound.

***Bang!***

They turned around, only to see Yui lying on the road in her own puddle of blood. Shocked, they ran towards her. Yui had open wounds all over her forehead and body.

"Fairy-san! Can you hear me?!" Apollon held Yui in his arms and was on the verge of tears.

"Let… me…ex-"Not able to finish her sentence, she fainted.

"YUI! SOMEONE! CALL THE AMBULANCE! HURRY!"

When the ambulance came, Yui was brought to the nearest hospital with the company of the gods. The gods was worried sick. They regretted running out of the school, if they didn't, this accident would not have happened.

They did not notice an onlooker paying particular attention to the scene of the accident.

"It wouldn't have happened if you listened to me." Smirking, a figure slowly walked away from the scene.


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected truth

_**Hello guys~ guess what? Today is the day where my mom screamed and squealed hard giving birth to me! Hehehe~**_

_**Bystander: Thank you for your R&amp;R! It have made my day!**_

_**And good news! (For me but not sure if it is for you) I have started writing another story and i really hope that you guys would give me some ideas. It's on the Shinsengumi period. Throw any ideas and i'll catch it! ^^ That includes ideas for one shots too~**_

**_Btw, please take a look at resentment of the fallen and _****_my one shots_**_**!**_

**_Please give credit to my beta: ElGato44_**

* * *

"Doctor! How is Fairy-san?!" The gods were in the hospital waiting for the doctor's diagnosis when the doctor came out of the emergency room. They crowded him immediately.

"Well, there are no big problems, she has a bone fracture that can be easily mended, but she needs to stay in the hospital for further observation." Feeling relieved, the gods fell to their knees. They rushed into Yui's room immediately after she was transferred to a normal room.

"Yui! I'm sorry!" That was the first thing they said when they saw her sitting on the patients' bed. They dare not lift their heads.

"Oh don't make a big fuss. I'm alright aren't I?" Yui reassured them, smiling like usual. The gods breathe a sigh of relieve as they crowded around Yui. They confessed that they went a little berserk after Ryan kissed Yui on the cheek. Hearing this, Yui went flabbergasted. As she was about to open her mouth, "Yui!"

Ayano came rushing in with Ryan after they found out about the incident. The moment Ryan stepped in, lasers were shooting out the gods' eyes. Ayano bent down beside Yui.

"Are you okay? Did you break anything serious? Are you going to die soon?!" Ayano started panicking and thought of the worst case scenario.

"Ayano, do you wish to see me die so fast?" Yui put on a poker-face and asked.

After hesitating for a second, Ayano grinned like a devil. "You won't. You love me too much to leave me alone." Ayano stuck her chest up proudly. Yui giggled.

"You thick-skinned girl~ what am I going to do with you?" Yui smiled warmly and pinched Ayano's cheeks. The gods watched and smiled. Then, they remembered about Ryan's presence.

"What are you doing here?! If it weren't for you this things would not have happened!" Takeru started to blame Ryan.

"I think we will need an appropriate punishment for bad boys~" Loki appeared with a rope. Where did he get that anyway?

"Guys! Stop that! Ryan was just playing around. That kiss wasn't serious!" Yui spoke up for Ryan, trying to stop their 'punishment'. The gods glared at Yui since she was still trying to protect Ryan.

"Hey! Ryan's love interest is not Yui." Ayano stood up and defended Ryan. Not able to understand what the girls are thinking, the guys became madder.

"I think a live demonstration is needed." Ryan said and turned to face Takeru and made everyone stand rooted to the ground. Ryan kissed Takeru on the lips! Just when Ryan was about to lick Takeru's lip, Takeru pushed him away and wiped his lips furiously with his shirt.

"Y-You! My lips! TAINTED! NOOOOOOOOO!" Takeru realised what happened to him and started screaming, devastated.

"Excuse me Sir, this is a hospital so please refrain from screaming." A nurse poked in and warned Takeru. Takeru was on the floor, holding his lips like he just lost his virginity.

"Don't tell me…" Balder turned back to face Yui slowly.

"Y-Yes… He's… GAY!" Yui and Ayano burst out laughing, after seeing their reactions.

"Ow! My bone! Hahahaha! Ow!" Yui was laughing and in pain at the same time. Takeru wanted to punch Ryan but due to the newly gained trauma, he does not want to even breathe the same air as Ryan.

"Actually, he's my type so I kissed him." Ryan declared and blushed.

"Why are you blushing like a maiden?! Disgusting! Don't you ever approach me, ever!" Takeru hid behind Tsukito.

It has been a long day and Yui was soon alone in the room since visiting hours are over. She was in deep thought: If I'm not wrong, before the accident happened, someone pushed me towards the road. But who could it be? Maybe I'm just over thinking?

Every single day, Ayano, Ryan and the gods would visit Yui. Takeru is still avoiding Ryan as usual.

"You know, this Clover keeps on sticking to us when you're not around…" Loki suddenly mentioned. Yui gulped.

"She's flirting with us but I just don't like her. Her appearance is the only good thing about her." Tsukito stated his point clearly.

"Well… maybe because she liked you too much that she's so clingy?" Trying to help Clover, Yui jumped in the conversation.

"Wait a minute… Are you helping her? … Now that I think about it, you've avoided us so many times. And she always have the opportunity to approach us… Yui…!" The gods' face slowly grew angrier.

"H-Hey! I was just helping okay?"

"You shouldn't have said that…" Ayano shook her head. The gods were more than angry, they were sad because of Yui's ignorance.

"But you know, she is creepy sometimes…" Ryan said while chewing on Takeru's chips.

"AH! That's my chips! You!" Takeru's face turned red with fury.

"Do you want to do a love shot with me? Using chips though." This made Takeru's skin crawl.

"Totsuka Takeru. This is a hospital." Tsukito shut him up before he start making a fuss again.

"A-Ani… are you angry? Ani…"

"Anyway," Ryan continued, clearly ignoring the fuss that started because of him, "Sometimes I find her making a very evil face. Like you know someone with a mental problem?" Yui and the gods looked at each other.

"And today, she wanted to come with us but changed her mind. She said that she will, just not right now." This made Ayano suspicious of Clover. Why would she say something like that? Yui even helped her with the guys… Just what is Clover thinking…?

"Bye~" Yui was waving goodbye to her friends as she lay down comfortably on the bed and thought about what Ryan told her. Evil face? Like she had mental problem? Why would she? I even tried to help her… But I do recall that I heard a soft voice before I was pushed towards the road. 'Die.' That was it. It was definitely a girl but could it be… no… I'm just overthinking. Sleep, sleep Yui.

Soon, Yui was asleep, snoring! The sound of footsteps started getting closer to the room.

***Click!***

The sound gets nearer to Yui and suddenly stopped. Yui was sleeping like a bay since chatting with Ayano, Ryan and the gods tired her out. There was a lot of drama.

***Yui's POV***

Hmm… so comfortable…

Hmm? Something is pressing against my face. It feels so soft. Seconds passed by and it's still on my face. I can't breathe! Am I dreaming or is it reality? But it feels so real! So painful!

I flail my hands around and grabbed onto something. It feels like someone's wrist. Then, I heard a girl's voice, chanting. "Die… if you die, everything will be mine… I'll kill you to quench my anger"

Die... DIE?! I used my strength and pulled the wrist away. The pillow fell and the sight shocked me. It was so terrifying, so much so I froze in place.


	5. Chapter 4: Mad mad hospital!

_**Mad mad hospital!**_

Yui opened her eyes, only to see Clover over her. Clover's eyes were burning with anger, her teeh clenched. She was looking down at Yui, trying to suffocate Yui with a pillow. Clover backed a few steps away.

"Why?" Yui asked softly.

"Why? I told you to help me didn't I? Since the other plans had failed, this is my last resort. You'll help me won't you?" Clover's eyes were dark and soulless.

"No! Why would you do this?!" Yui was on the verge of bursting into tears.

"No? No? NO?! Didn't you say you will help? You said no… have you betrayed me?" Clover stumbled back and held her head. Her whole body shuttered, and stared at her hands that she now held in front of her. She suddenly smiled and laughed like a witch. She reached her hands into her pocket and took out a fruit knife. She slashed at Yui.

***Yui's POV***

I touched my face. There was blood rushing out of my wound. It wasn't that painful but there was a lot of blood. I couldn't believe it and looked over at Clover. I saw nothing in her eyes, like she was a doll being controlled by a master.

She looked at my blood on the fruit knife and her eyes went wild. She fixed her gaze towards me and a shiver went down my spine. I backed up till my back touched the wall. Is this the end for me? I shut my eyes and awaited the knife to come down on me.

***Normal POV***

"Yui!" The gods and Ayano came rushing in, only to find Yui cornered by Clover who was holding a knife. Clover looked at the gods.

"Oh… my prince~ my dear prince. What are you doing here?" Clover smiled gently as she turned towards the gods, still holding the knife in her hands.

"What did you do to Yui?!" Balder screamed at Clover, not knowing he was adding oil to the fire. Clover squinted and turned to Yui once again.

"It's all because of you!" She ran towards Yui, holding the knife high up above her head.

***FLOP!***

One of the gods had hit Clover's neck, causing her to faint. They crowded over Yui and soon, the security came and took Clover away.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" Apollon held Yui's hands as he kneeled down in relief.

"I'm okay because of all of you. Thank you for saving my life!" Yui hugged each of them. Thinking that it is all over, they relaxed. However, they remained in the hospital to be bodyguards.

"What are you doing?" It was another day in the hospital and Balder was trying to tie Yui's hair for her. The gods treated the hospital as their playground. Originally, the head nurse did not let them stay but after the incident, she have no choice but to agree to their request. On the plus side, all of them were hunks, so the nurses had an eye-feast every day.

"Hello!" Ryan came in with another guy.

"Hi! Who is this person?" Yui immediately asked.

"Oh! This is my boyfriend~" The gods' eyes shot up as they looked at Ryan's boyfriend. He was tall and quite handsome. He would be quite a catch for the girls and looked… straight.

"Hi, my name is Josh and I'm a detective."

Ayano whispered to Yui, "A detective?! What a catch! If only he liked girls!"

They spent the whole day teasing Ryan and his detective boyfriend.

"Hey, don't say I'm not loyal enough okay? I asked Josh to search on Clover for you." Everybody listened attentively.

"Clover was bullied in school since she was a child as she was always considered as pretty and cute. Because of that, many guys who liked her rejected her friends.

As time passes by, she was left alone with no friends. One day, a girl came to her and introduced herself. She thought that they will be best friends forever but that was not the case. She found herself getting backstabbed. She stabbed that girl but luckily it wasn't fatal. From that day onwards, she would steal the girls' boyfriends as a form of revenge." Josh calmly explained.

"I never knew she had such a sad past…" Yui pitied Clover a lot.

"But she still can't hurt Weed like that!"

"Apparently, she had mental problems." The girls nodded their heads, understanding Clover's point of view.

"Let's just drop this matter okay? She's a victim too and let's just let her recover and hope that she will be a better person okay?" Yui smiled brightly. Seeing her bright smile, the gods and Ayano could not refuse her.

One day before Yui was discharged, the gods came again to see Yui.

"Hey! Aren't you being too close to Yui?!" Manabu stopped the gods when they were about to approach Yui.

"Oni-chan!"

"Don't you try any ideas on Yui! I will kill you if I find out!" Manabu was being overprotective again.

"Manabu-nii, if you keep on doing that, Yui will be an old hag and never get married." Jun said in a monotone voice while peeling the apple beside the table.

"Shut up! She can marry me! She herself said she is willing to anyway." Manabu smiled like an idiot, remembering Yui when she was small and made the promise.

"Oni-chan… that was like ancient history." Yui furrowed her brows at her brother's ridiculousness.

"Yui! You don't like Oni-chan anymore?! Is it because of these guys?!" Manabu glared at the gods and shot lasers out his eyes.

"It's because of your sister-complex, you perverted brother!" Jun dropped his knife and ran to the toilet, locking the door before Manabu could beat the crap out of him.

"You better not come out or I'll beat your face till even Mom and Dad can't recognize you!" Manabu was turning the doorknob but to no avail.

On the day of the discharge, Yui called her family but could not get through.

"Are they busy? They promised to fetch me today… well, I shouldn't bother them." With this, Yui decided to go home by herself. She flagged a taxi and started to get on when the gods called out to her.

"Hey Yui!" The gods spot Yui and started to run towards her. Yui was about to get in the car but she stopped, waiting for the gods. Suddenly, she was pulled into the car by the taxi driver.

"Hey!" Yui tried unlocking the door but to no avail.

"What do you want with me?!" Yui demanded. The taxi driver said nothing and drove off, leaving the gods behind.

"Wh-"Apollon was about to say something when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Apollon! Clover had escaped from the mental hospital!" Josh called to inform them of the latest news.

"If so… that taxi driver!" The gods noticed too late. What will happen to Yui?

* * *

_**Hello~ again~ I hope that you will enjoy my new chapter! If any of you wants to add a little something something that you want to see, either PM me or comment ^^ Please do an R&amp;R! ^^**_

_**Please give credit to my beta: ElGato44**_


	6. Chapter 5: Explosive Revenge

_**Explosive revenge**_

* * *

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating more often! I've been really busy these days as school is starting. I will try to update more so please R&amp;R! ^^**_

_**Ama-zon: Thank you for your compliment! I'll out your suggestion in my new story i'm working on!**_

**_Guest: Thank you for your compliment!_**

**_Please give credit to my beta: ElGato44_**

* * *

"Let me go!" Yui was desperately trying to escape from the taxi, however, to no avail.

"Who are you?!" Yui demanded to know but the driver did not reply and drove her to a forested area.

"Get down." The driver opened the door and started walking towards an old, white and abandoned house. Seeing her chance, Yui tried to run the opposite direction.

***Bang!***

"Be a good kid or I'll kill you…" The driver was holding a gun, pointing it at Yui. It seemed like he missed on purpose. With no other choice, Yui entered the abandoned house, only to find Clover and a gang of guys.

"Welcome~" Clover smirked and stood up from the sofa that she was sitting on.

"What do you want with me?" Yui could feel the impending danger.

"Well, my plan failed because of you… what do you think I want to do with you?" Clover teased, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Yui stood rooted to the ground.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you… yet." Clover walked over to a table and grabbed a camcorder. The guys started to move.

"W-What are you trying to do?!" Yui backed away upon the approaching guys.

"NO!" A guy grabbed Yui's wrist and tried to kiss her. The other man came over to help. They tore holes in Yui's clothes, but she wouldn't stop struggling. She kicked one of them in their crotch and ran towards the corner. However, there was no escape.

"Hahaha~ you'll feel great in no time." A bearded man with greasy fat lips licked Yui's neck. Just when Yui was about to resign to fate, the door broke down.

"YUI!" The gods came rushing in. Clover was shocked.

"How did you get here so fast?! Fly?!" Clover was really surprised by their speed. She expected that they will try to save Yui, but she never thought that they would be so fast.

"Bingo!" Loki answered.

"Stop kidding me!" Clover's face twisted with anger. The gods saw Yui held down by the gang of guys and fought them. Of course, they won. Yui was on the verge of tears and Balder embraced her, trying to conceal the holes in her clothes as well as calm her down.

"What should we do now?" The men were panicking as they asked Clover. There was an old man who was trying to make an escape and the next thing they knew, he was on the ground, lying lifelessly with blood gushing out his head. Clover had shot him.

"Betrayers die…" Clover chanted over and over again. She killed the gang's comrade and the deal was broken. They turned on each other. Bullets were flying in the air and people were getting killed every second. Yui and the gods were hiding behind the pillars, hoping that the fight would end.

"TRASH SHOULD DIE!" Clover screamed loudly and took out a matchstick, lighting it up and throwing it on the floor. All of a sudden, the floor was burning, the fire was spreading in a straight line. There was oil spilled. Clover locked the door and threw the keys away.

While the men were being burned alive, Clover was just spinning around on the same spot and singing. She's enjoying the whole thing. Just then, the roof started to collapse and one of the pillar collapsed on Clover. Even so, she was still smiling and laughing. The men were panicking and looking for ways to get out.

Luckily for Yui and the gods, the fire has not yet spread to the back of the house.

"I think I found an opening." Tsukito said calmly, pointing towards a small hole near the wall. With their power, they can easily get out of the abandoned house but that would mean they would have to save all the gangsters as well. They hesitated too long and then a pillar started to fall towards Yui's direction. Yui closed her eyes. She felt nothing. Takeru had blown away the pillar with his power and even exterminated the fire in that one pillar. TAs the god of sea and storm he could extinguish most fires should he put forth an extreme effort, but he was more than willing to let his anger over the gangsters assault on Yui prevent him saving them.

"Oh no! Look!" Yui pointed towards a bucket of fuel and the fire is going to reach it. If this keeps up, there will be an explosion. They had to save themselves first. After they got out of the hole, Yui turned them.

"Having the power to save lives but not using it is a sin." Yui looked determined. They knew if they did not help the men, she would rush inside herself, so they decided to walk slowly over to help. Just then, the whole house fell and an explosion followed. The gods were blown away but they suffered minor injuries, except for Balder who was absolutely unharmed. They watch as the fire engulfed everything.

"You've got to rest!" Yui tried to get the injured Takeru to settle down.

After the incident they were taken to the hospital. A few man were saved but their injuries might take them months to recover. For the others, they were burned alive and turned into ashes.

"But it's so boring! How did you stand it weed?" Takeru was grumbling about everything. The gods were really bored in the hospital with nothing to do.

"Okay! Once we discharge, how about I'll prepare soba noodles and steak for main course and for the dessert, I'll prepare orange, strawberry daifuku and candy for all of you?" A combination of all the gods' favourite food was hardly something the gods could resist. In the end, they caved in to the temptation of food.

During the night time, Yui was thinking about Clover. She really pitied Clover and wished to be her friend however, that was impossible now. She told Ayano and Ayano told her that she was really foolish and too kind for her own good. But for Yui, Clover was also a victim. 'People should be given second chance', that what she thought but the chance was never going to come for the already dead Clover…

Yui fell asleep and she felt someone tug her blanket. She opened her eyes and overcome with fright. She lost her balance and fell down in a swoon.

"C-Clover…?" Yui asked, back touching the wall. What did Yui see to make her so afraid?


	7. Chapter 6: The Last Fight

_**The Last Fight**_

* * *

_**Hello peeps! Here's chapter 6 of The gate to no return! I hope you will enjoy it! Though the ending might be expected, i hope that you will still read the last chapter! Please do an R&amp;R! I really enjoyed all your comments!**_

_**Guest: Thanks for all the support! ^^**_

_**Ama Zon: For the next story(a new one i'm working on) i'm writing, i'll make him obvious though he has reserved personality! Thanks for your R&amp;R! ^^**_

_**Please give credit to my beta: ElGato44**_

* * *

"C-Clover…?" Yui looked at the figure in front of her. She was terrified and trembling like a leaf. Clover slowly reached out to touch Yui's face but her hands were too, trembling. Yui backed away and fell from the bed. She shouted when her rear touched the floor.

"Fairy-san?!" The gods heard Yui's voice and came over to check on her. When they saw Clover, they froze.

"C-Clover… treatment…" Yui could barely make out the words she was going to say. She stared at Clover the entire time. Clover's face was bandaged with pieces of blood stained white cloth. Beneath that, Yui can see Clover's red flesh. Clover was disfigured; white maggots were climbing out from her face. She needed treatment immediately.

"P-Pain…" Clover muttered out. Her lips were trembling and the cloth was dripping blood. Yui wanted to help but she was so scared of Clover's appearance. She thought to herself: Yui! Help Clover! No matter what happened in the past, this is a life we're talking about!

With determination, Yui reached out to Clover's badly burnt hands. When Clover saw that, she smiled gently at first, then, she grinned evilly. She scratch Yui's hands and dug her nails deep into her hands. The gods hurried over and kicked Clover in her chin and shoved her away from Yui.

"Yui-san, are you okay?" Balder held Yui's hands and examined it. The nails that dug into her hands have left a deep mark and blood. Yui shook her head and smiled, telling them she's fine and there is nothing to worry about.

"Must… kill… betrayer…" Even though Clover was on the floor, hurting, she was still trying to get to get to harm Yui. She crawled slowly towards where they were all standing.

"Clover, that's enough. We have to get you treated. Then you can hurt me however you want after that right?" Yui squatted down in front of Clover and looked her in her eyes, showing her she meant no harm and was sincerely trying to help her. Clover started to tear up. She raised her hands and tried to hold Yui's helping hands.

***BANG!***

The gods and Yui stared wide-eye at the guy at the door. It was one of the gang members who survived. He shot Clover.

"C-Clover…?" Clover was in lots of pain and blood was oozing out from her wounds. Yui cannot believe her eyes and kept on calling Clover's name, trying to keep her awake.

"You killed so many of our brothers. This time, I will kill your precious ones!" More gang members showed up behind. Yui pulled Clover to one side while the gods fought with the gang.

While the gods were fighting, Yui was constantly keeping Clover company.

"Clover! Clover! Listen to me! You cannot sleep okay?!" Yui was tearing up.

"You betrayer… you're so bad… now you won't even let me sleep…?" Clover muttered out and grinned.

"Y-Yes… I'm bad… I'm very bad so I won't let you go to sleep. Listen to me okay?! You want to hurt me right? So stay alive to do that!" Seeing Clover's eyes starting to close, Yui tried everything she could to help Clover stay awake.

"I…I'm sorry…" The corner of Clover's eyes tears up and she fell into deep slumber.

"CLOVER! DOCTORS!" Yui was panicking and crying at the same time. She shouted for the gods to help Clover. Hades looked over and while his attention was on the girls, one of the gang member took a chair by the side and lift it up.

"HADES!" Yui pushed Hades away and the impact hit her head. The gang member smiled and muttered "Stupid". All the gods stopped fighting and burst out. They transformed into their deity form and subdue all the gang members. They rushed over to Yui.

"C-Clover… save Clover…" That was Yui's last words as she fainted. Her head was stained with blood.

"What happened?!" Yui's family came to the hospital and saw the gods outside the emergency room.

"I'm sorry…" Apollon held his head down and apologized.

"I'm not asking you to apologize, I'm asking you to explain!" Manabu grabbed Apollon's collar.

"Calm down! I'm sure there is a logical explanation!" Jun tried to calm Manabu down. Heeding Jun's words, Manabu let go and folded his arm.

"Clover came in, injured, to seek revenge on Yui but failed. However, the other gang members came in and in the process of all the fighting, Yui was hurt protecting me… I'm sorry…" Hades tear up and bowed a perfect right angle at his waist.

"So it was y-!" Manabu was going to grab Hades but was stopped by Yui's Mother.

"Don't worry. Yui shielded you because she thinks that you are important. It is her choice and I doubt that she will want you to be sad." Yui's mother comforted Hades. At this time, the doctor came out. All of the rush towards the doctor asking the same question.

"How is Yui?!"

"Well, I'm afraid that the young lady has suffered head damage and …" The doctor paused with a sad look on his face.

"She because of the injuries, she might be comatose state for a few months… or maybe… a few years…" Once he finished, he left, leaving Yui's parents to grieve.

"No… my baby… she's still so young…" Manabu cried out.

***Smack!***

"First of all, she is MY baby and the doctor said MIGHT. What is Yui going to do if even we, her family don't believe in her?" Yui's mother encouraged everyone. Yui was transferred to a common room for further observation. Clover managed to survive too and she visited Yui every single day. At first, the gods and Ayano was still wary of her but a few months had past and they soon trusted Clover.

After months of waiting and praying, Yui was still in a coma.

"Hey… Should I kiss her?" Ryan said out of the blue.

"I thought you're gay." Ayano asked.

"Yeah, but didn't the fairy tale says that the princess will wake up upon the prince's kiss? I've dated Yui before which means I was once her prince. No harm trying~" Ryan puckered up and headed towards Yui.

"You must want to die…" Josh, Ryan's boyfriend, held Ryan's collar up before the gods could even stop him.

"Hehehe~ just kidding?" Ryan looked up and boy was he in deep trouble… Josh pulled him all the way out of the room.

"Neh… Fairy-san, it's been a few months and shouldn't you be waking up now?" Apollon said sadly looking at Yui.

"Don't worry. She will if we don't give up hope!" Ayano said cheerfully.

"Yeah! If we give up on her, who will help her?" Apollon tried to cheer everyone up. At this time, Yui's finger twitched a little.


	8. Chapter 7: Four Leaf Clover

_**Four leaf Clover**_

* * *

_**Hi peeps! This is the last chapter for the Gate to No Return! Thank you for reading it from the start to the end! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter too! Please do an R&amp;R! **_

_**Please give credit to my beta: ElGato44**_

* * *

"Hey, why not we try to find a four leaf clover for Yui?" Clover suggested.

It has been two months since that incident happened and Yui still hasn't woken up yet.

"Why a four leaf clover?" Apollon asked while holding Yui's hands. Every single day he gods held Yui's hands and talk to her, hoping that she would hear their voice and wake up sooner.

"Four leaf clover means good luck and it is extremely rare to find in the wild so I was hoping to find one to bring luck to Yui. I really hope that she would wake up…" Everyone's hopes fell. Yui was in coma for so long. At first, the gods were convinced that she will wake up any second because she was the strong Yui that they knew, however, as time passes, they began to have second thoughts.

"Well… it doesn't hurts to try~" Ayano smiled and agreed to go searching for a four leaf clover with Clover. She knew that the gods were breaking down as each days passed and this could distract them. With that, they set off to the wild the next day.

"Say… why do I have to come as well?" Loki grumbled while he was walking up the steep ground.

"Say… why don't you shut up and just climb? Don't you want weed to wake up earlier?" Takeru replied. Loki and the two started glaring at each other. It has been a long time Loki and Takeru had a dispute. They were too depressed about Yui's accident but this adventure helped improve their mood a little.

On the first day, they couldn't find the four leaf clover but they weren't going to give up so easily. Hopefully something close would help just a bit.

"Hey! I've found a five leaf clover! Does that means that Yui will have good luck now?" Loki held a five leaf clover in his hands.

"Erm… actually, a five leaf clover represents bad luck…" Clover awkwardly said.

"It's my fault! All because I am here!" Hades started to panic and blaming himself.

Balder went to Loki and took the five leaf clover in his hands and turned his back.

"This won't happen right?" Balder was emitting a scary aura while staring at the five leaf clover. Miraculously, two leaf from the five leaf clover fell off.

"It seems that you have mistaken~" Balder held out the now three leaf clover and smiled brightly. As expected from Balder, even the nature could be afraid of him.

On the fifth day, they have found the four leaf clover without any cheating involved. They immediately went to the hospital to visit Yui. They had turned the four leaf clover into a bookmark and put it beside Yui, hoping to give her luck.

"Yui-san, look~ we finally found the four leaf clover. We didn't give up so please… you too, don't give up…" Balder held Yui's hands. During Yui's coma, her family can see that the gods were truly worried for Yui and held a better impression of them.

"Gosh… when is she going to wake up…?" Ryan was grumbling again. A week has passed since the discovery of the four leaf clover but there was still no sign of Yui awakening. They had decided to be optimistic and hope for the best.

***Yui's POV***

… Where am I? In front of me lie the white fluffy clouds that I always dreamt to touch. I was floating in the sky. Well… it's quite fun… maybe I could stay like this longer. Suddenly, a green blurry image appeared in front of me. What is that? I went closer and took a good look at it. It's a four leaf clover! What is it doing in the middle of the sky?!

"Yui…Yui…" I heard someone calling my name… is that… the gods? Why are they calling me? I still do not wish to leave the comfortable sky but… they would be worried about me. I should go back…

Suddenly, my world became dark. I kept walking and walking. I could see myself but not the path in front of me. I saw a small light in front of me and ran towards it as fast as I could.

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the gods and Ayano lying on the sofa and chair, asleep. How long have I been sleeping? I stood up and went out of the room but was careful enough to not wake up anyone.

***Normal POV***

"Hmmm…" Apollon woke up and wiped his saliva. He looked around, apparently still half asleep but when he saw the empty bed, he looked around the room, flustered.

"Wake up! Yui's gone!" He shouted and woke everyone up from dreamland.

"Yui?" Balder rubbed his eyes and looked around. He finally got a hold of the situation. They went to the nurse and asked if they moved her but the nurse confirmed that they did not have any check-up aligned for Yui. They searched the whole hospital and came back to the room, devastated.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked them.

"Yui is missing…" Hades replied but then he suddenly stopped. That voice… the gods looked up and saw Yui, standing in front of them.

"YUI!" The stood up, surprised but over the moon by the fact that she was awake and right in front of them.

"YES?! WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?!" Yui too, was surprised by their reaction. The gods broke down in relief shedding their tears that Yui had finally woken up.

The hospital contacted Yui's family and they came rushing in. Clover became Ayano's and Yui's new friend and they were as close as sisters.

"Yui!" Manabu came in and hugged Yui.

"Oni-chan… can't breathe…!" Yui's cheeks were squashed up like a chipmunk. Manabu let go of her and looked so happy.

A few days after Yui's discharge, a reunion was held at her house.

"I'm getting married." Ryan announced while they were having dinner in Yui's house.

"HUH?!" They were surprised.

"We're going to America and hold a small scale wedding there~" Ryan looked so happy and content. The girls were shocked but smiled and hugged him, wishing him good luck.

At the thought of marriage, the gods fantasized about the possibility of marrying Yui. They were soon snapped out by Ryan's squeal.

Much later, they went to America to attend Ryan's wedding in spite of feeling uncomfortable seeing two guys marrying each other.

"You may now kiss the bri- groom" When Ryan and Josh kissed, the girls were struggled to hide their laughter at the god's disgusted faces. But all's well that ends well. Oh, by the way, Ryan might be taking up Ayano's suggestion of getting a sex change! Don't be disgusted by it okay? :P


End file.
